The present disclosure relates to an electronic apparatus, a non-temporary recording medium, a communication terminal unit, and an operation control system, more particularly to an operation control in a maintenance mode which enables an operator to change an operation setting of the electronic apparatus.
Conventionally, an electronic apparatus such as an image forming apparatus can be operated in a maintenance mode which allows an operator in charge of maintenance or the like to change an operation setting of the image forming apparatus to perform voltage adjustment for each of operations for development, charging, exposure and image transfer and display adjustment of a display portion in the image forming apparatus. A security system has been known to permit only the operator in charge of maintenance to perform maintenance work, the security system authenticating the operator or requesting the operator to execute a login procedure. For example, an image processing apparatus (hereinafter referred to as related art 1) has been known which after having the operator execute a process which differs depending on name, sex, age, experience years, skill level about whether the operator is a beginner or an highly skilled operator, section which the operator belongs to or password, allows the operator to execute image processing.
However, if the above-mentioned user authentication is executed to determine whether the operation in the maintenance mode is permitted, a server for executing the user authentication is necessary. Furthermore, if the login procedure is required, it is necessary to register information of the operator about to be permitted to log in (e.g., operator's identification (ID)) into the image forming apparatus, thus its registration work and storage area are necessary. When having the operator to execute a process which differs depending on each operator using the image forming apparatus of the above-described related art 1, it is necessary to input information about the operator such as an operator's name into the image forming apparatus for each process which the operator intends to execute. In the above-described control operation using information such as operator's ID or name, it is likely that the information about the ID or name may leak to other people, so that it is feared that the electronic apparatus may be switched to the maintenance mode by other people to change its operation setting.